Intensive Study
by Vondrakenhof
Summary: Ron surprises Hermione late one night during her seventh year at Hogwarts. Written for the Library prompt of Romionesmut's recent fic competition on tumblr. Lemon.


**Vondrakenhof here.** I know it's been forever since I've updated but I got hit with a massive case of writer's block. However thanks to Romionesmut holding her Romione FuckFest on tumblr I was able to push through to write this piece. I submitted it under the Library prompt where it came second and was given the award for best cunnilingus. This is my first completed HP fic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Don't read on if lemons are not your thing.

* * *

 **Intensive Study**

Hermione was abusing her Head Girl privileges. Not intentionally, Ron knew, but staying in the library after hours to keep studying was something only she could get away with. She was bent over her parchment, one hand in her hair to keep it out of her face, scribbling furiously. She stopped for a moment to check a giant tome of a book, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. Ron swallowed.

He scanned the room from under Harry's invisibility cloak. It was completely empty, even Madam Pince had left. Perfect. Keeping his gaze on his girlfriend he reached for a book on the nearest shelf and knocked it over. He had to keep himself from laughing when Hermione jumped in her chair. She seemed to notice how empty the library was. She put her parchment, quill and ink pot into her bag, slung it across her shoulders and hefted the enormous book into her arms. She lugged it over to the nearest bookshelf and, with some difficulty, returned it to its proper place before turning to leave.

Ron licked his lips, now was his moment. As Hermione strode passed he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind a bookcase. He cast off the cloak and pressed his lips against hers. Heat seemed to blossom all over as he was finally kissing her again. Weeks of missing her seemed to vanish until she whacked him on the side of the head.

"Ow," he hissed, drawing away. Hermione had her wand halfway out of her pocket before she realised who had accosted her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Ron?" she asked, incredulous. Ron smirked, drawing back in and placing his hands on her hips. She was still too bewildered to resist as he leaned down to nuzzle the crook of her neck with his nose. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, obviously," Ron replied, planting a kiss on her neck. The taste of her skin was like a drug to him and he slid his hands around her back to pull her closer. Hermione unconsciously mirrored the action. "I missed you."

"You shouldn't – Uhhnf – be here," Hermione protested weakly as Ron massaged her back through her robes. He kissed her behind the ear. "Someone could see."

Ron drew away to look her in the eye. He smirked. "Not here," he said, raising a hand to indicate their surroundings. Hermione looked around. The bookcase they'd ducked behind hid a window seat, completely unseen to the rest of the library. It helped that this particular reading nook only unsealed itself on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Hermione had told him about it in their fifth year.

"You remembered," she breathed.

"Of course I did," said Ron with the huskiest voice he could manage, right next to her ear again. He kissed her cheek. "I've dreamt about having you in here since you let me know it existed."

Hermione pulled away from him, taking his face in her hands so he couldn't follow her. Her eyes shone, deep pools ringed with chocolate through which Ron fancied he could see directly into her heart. It warmed his insides to see her love for him reflected in them, love he'd often doubted was there, doubted that he deserved. And then she crushed her lips against his and that heat turned to fire.

The kiss was not gentle. The kiss was not slow. It was forceful, almost bruising Ron's lips with its passion. Their lips moved against each other quickly, never satisfied. Their tongues danced together and he fancied could taste Hermione's desire almost as acutely as he could feel his own. The kiss was everything they felt, everything they'd missed these last few weeks compressed into a single act. Ron couldn't tell whether it lasted seconds or hours but when Hermione pulled away there was a new intensity in her eyes. An intensity he'd discovered during the summer, both exciting and terrifying, and one he sincerely hoped he never got used to.

"Too many clothes," Hermione growled, a sound that went straight to Ron's loins, making him twitch in his jeans. He broke away from her long enough for Hermione to push his robes off his shoulders, letting them fall before returning the favour. Her robes hadn't even hit the floor before he had moved back in, attacking her neck with open mouthed kisses, tasting her sweat with his tongue, teasing her skin with his teeth. Anything to keep her making the breathless, whimpering moans that were coming out of her mouth. But then Hermione was pulling his t-shirt over his head and they had to separate once more.

Ron grabbed the sides of Hermione's school shirt as she tossed his t-shirt onto the seat behind her and tore it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Holy shit," he breathed even as Hermione shrieked "Ron!" He wasn't listening, he was too enchanted by the pair of perfectly shaped breasts before him encased in a simple, black bra. It had been too long since he'd seen them, too long since he'd touched them.

"Ron, that was my shirt," chastised Hermione but he had already pressed his lips to her sternum, one hand cupping either breast, rubbing her though the black fabric with his palms and caressing skin with the tips of his fingers.

"That's why we have wands, love," he replied, but with his lips still massaging her chest it came out as "Vats bwhy bwe hab bwands, ffubh."

Hermione laughed, a gorgeous sound, magical beyond anything Ron could produce with wand work. It warmed his heart to hear it and he almost regretted it when he pulled the cups of her bra down, capturing her suddenly freed and already hard nipple in his mouth and turning that laughter into a moan. Almost.

Ron alternated between Hermione's nipples, sucking and nibbling on one and brushing across the other with his thumb, while gently urging her to sit on the window seat. He knelt down, kissing his way down her stomach. His hands dropped to her skirt, bunching it up at her waist, before dragging her tights down her legs and pulling them off along with her shoes. He ran his hands back up her legs, savouring the feeling of goose bumps on her skin and even the hairs she had missed while shaving, stopping at her thighs, using his thumbs to caress them. Then he put his head between them and took a deep breath.

The scent was intoxicating. Better than butterbeer, better than firewhiskey, better than that cider Harry had treated him to their first time in a muggle pub. This scent was all Hermione and it drove him wild every time he caught a whiff. His cock was so stiff it hurt, but he ignored it. He glanced up at Hermione, who was shaking in anticipation with her eyes half closed. Ron smirked and planted a small kiss atop her bright blue knickers that were already soaked through.

"Ron," she moaned, grasping his hair with one hand, the other keeping her steady on the window seat. Ron slowly removed her underwear and cast them aside. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and finally brought his lips to her centre. Hermione squealed with pleasure, pushing at his back with her feet.

Ron thrust his tongue into her and nearly blew his load at the taste alone. It sent shivers down his spine as he lapped at her juices, each long lick faster than the last, each of them ending at the little bundle of nerves that never failed to drive Hermione wild. The sounds she was making were becoming more and more guttural and she was pushing his head so hard to her sex that his nose was buried in her curls and he was finding it hard to breath. He sucked her clit into his mouth and grazed it carefully with his teeth and then she was squeezing his head and pulling his hair and was suddenly limp.

Ron gave her two more gentle licks before moving away and getting to his feet. Hermione was leaning against the window, shaking and sweating, looking like a goddess. He quickly undid the buttons holding his jeans closed and pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles, finally freeing his rock hard cock. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you still on the potion, love?" he asked her breathlessly. "Or do we have to..?"

"Potion," she murmured, before opening her eyes to look at him with a smile. "Make love to me, Ron."

He needed no more confirmation than that. He pulled her close, so that their chests were flush, and thrust himself inside her. They both gasped in pleasure and Ron had to freeze in place to take in the warmth, the closeness, the sheer, blissful sensation of being inside Hermione. Then she started wiggling her hips insistently, kissing his collarbone, and he had to move. He thrust in and out, gently at first but with more speed as he found his rhythm.

"Bloody fuck," Ron cursed, his mind clouding with the pleasure and the sounds Hermione was making, the feel of her nails down his back and her teeth on his skin. It was too much. He wasn't going to last. His pace grew erratic as Hermione stopped giving him a hickey and wailed loudly. He was nearly there.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Ron repeated over and over, cutting himself off with a groan as he finally came. Hermione froze as he spilled himself inside of her, her nails digging into his back and her moans catching in her throat as her orgasm took her. They stayed that way for one indeterminably long moment, their heartbeats and the throb of Ron's cock the only indication of passing time.

"I love you too," said Hermione as soon as she had recovered. Ron smiled and unwillingly pulled away, making Hermione moan again as he slid out of her. He kissed her forehead before using his wand to clean themselves up and fix Hermione's shirt. The pair got dressed in a comfortable silence. "Thank you," Hermione whispered to him when they were finished, kissing him gently on the lips.

"You're welcome," said Ron with a smile as he draped the invisibility cloak around them. "I'll have to do it again." Hermione chuckled and they turned to leave the reading nook – only to find the bookcase flush against the wall. The couple looked at each other with wide eyes. "Shit."

Hermione checked her watch. "Ron, it's after midnight," she breathed. "It's Wednesday!" she continued, raising her voice. "It won't open for another twenty-four hours!" she finished with a shout and a smack to his arm.

"Well, fuck."


End file.
